Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amorphous thin film as a solid lubricant and also to a process for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an amorphous thin film which exhibits a lower coefficient of friction than that of SiO.sub.2 thin film (known as a low-friction material) and retains its low coefficient of friction stably in the atmosphere, and also relates to a process for producing the same.